<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Date on Naboo by Arkadyevna1828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129127">A Date on Naboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadyevna1828/pseuds/Arkadyevna1828'>Arkadyevna1828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadyevna1828/pseuds/Arkadyevna1828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Palpatine goes on a date with the Millennial Falcon, Jenny Nicholson. Pizza may be outlawed on Naboo, but Palpatine doesn't play by the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheev Palpatine/Jenny Nicholson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Date on Naboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenny opened the wooden door of a small room was tucked away in the corner of the old Senate building on Naboo. The door creaked slightly as she entered and shut it behind her.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Jenny. I have been expecting you," she heard a sexy voice call.</p>
<p>Emperor Palpatine, seated at a small, glass table, was wearing fine red robes, his white hair slicked back. He gave her a knowing smile. Behind him a large window revealed the idyllic landscape of the lush pastoral world.</p>
<p>"Senator. Hi. It's me, Jenny Nicholson."</p>
<p>"Come, sit," he waved her over, "I have waited a long time for this moment."</p>
<p>Jenny sat opposite Palpatine at the small table. He raised his hand to gesture somewhere behind her, and a droid emerged. Suddenly Jenny smelled the sweet smell of grease and cheese. The droid placed a pizza box on the table.</p>
<p>"But--it can't be--pizza is outlawed on Naboo!!!"</p>
<p>"Indeed, so outlawed we do not speak of it anymore."</p>
<p>"Wha--whaaaat?"</p>
<p>"The local regulations matter little to me. Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design."</p>
<p>"Cool!"</p>
<p>Of course. Palpatine didn't play by the rules. That was what she liked about him. Jenny grabbed a slice of the piping hot pizza and took a bite. It was delicious, and her satisfaction was only increased by the knowledge that it was Forbidden.</p>
<p>"I have been watching your career with great interest, Jenny."</p>
<p>"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that you'd be into YouTube, Emperor Palpatine."</p>
<p>"Indeed. I have long admired your passion, a quality the Jedi refuse to appreciate or understand."</p>
<p>"You know, I think you're right. I know that I've often felt that what was really missing in canonical Jedi teachings was a passion for abandoned theme parks and plastic spiders."</p>
<p>"Good is a point of view, Jenny. Listings of plastic spiders on Amazon and the Jedi are similar in almost every way."</p>
<p>"That's a good point."</p>
<p>"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"</p>
<p>"I--"</p>
<p>"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise... he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create... life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."</p>
<p>"Wow, that's a little off-topic, but cool I guess."</p>
<p>"I sense that you are wondering why I have summoned you here today."</p>
<p>"Um, kinda! It did seem a little out of character, but I'm not here to look a gift horse in the mouth, ya know?"</p>
<p>She blushed at her unintentional reference to mouths, immediately thinking of the Galactic Emperor's own mouth. She glanced at his chapped, pale lips and imagined how they'd feel against her own.</p>
<p>"I will explain. There is a great disturbance in the force... or rather, a great disturbance in," he paused as he looked deeply into her eyes, "my heart."</p>
<p>"Oh, Palpy!" Jenny's heart fluttered. Could it be that he felt the same attraction she did, drawing her to him like the tractor beam of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. She set down her slice of forbidden pizza. But no, it couldn't be. </p>
<p>"I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Jenny. Do you understand to what I now allude?"</p>
<p>"This is just how I imagined it! Thanks for the pizza, mister!" she said, awkwardly avoiding admitting the way she truly felt.</p>
<p>"Very well. I will show you. You see, it is unavoidable. It is destiny. You...are now mine!"</p>
<p>As he said this, he rose from his seat and with a dramatic swish of his red cape, he pulled Jenny into his wrinkly embrace. Before she could process that this was not, in fact, a dream, he was planting an imperial kiss right on her! She swooned. She couldn't wait to tell all of the plush collectibles on her bed all about it when she got home. Palpatine broke the kiss, and Jenny tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Wow, that was neat!" she said.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you agree. Sadly, I must now cut our meeting short. But rest assured, if I ever need your services again, I will not hesitate to clone you."</p>
<p>"I don't really think that's necessary, I mean, you could probably just text me or something."</p>
<p>With another dramatic cape swish, the Emperor left the small room, leaving Jenny to finish her pizza and enjoy the perfect view of Naboo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>